rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Towing Package
Towing Package is the sixth chapter of Red vs. Blue: Revelation and the 159th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Caboose *Tucker *Epsilon Others *Washington *Meta *Doc *Smith *Aliens *Epsilon-Delta Plot Washington and Meta plan to interrogate Doc, however, Washington continues to get frustrated as Doc keeps asking questions to him, not the other way round. He then orders The Meta to pull him out of the wall, with limited success. The Meta then goes to the broken Warthog and throws an anchor to Washington, with Washington confident that it will work in pulling Doc out. fragment appearing in Epsilon.]] Meanwhile, the Reds and Caboose arrive in front of Epsilon, noticing that he is now green. They are then visited by a memory of Delta. He tells them that Epsilon is not in control at the present time but is now searching for memories as his previous encounter with Washington has jogged many of its memories, reminding Caboose and the Reds that Epsilon has not "coped" with these memories well. He fears Epsilon will pursue "certain" memories in particular, and warns Caboose that Delta himself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments will not be able to hide much longer as he knows that Epsilon will be aware of their presence eventually, and says that, "It is likely at this point that he will begin the cycle again," saying that this cycle must not happen. Finally, after Caboose mentions that "Memory is the key," the Delta fragment warns Caboose that, "Memory ''is the key, but everything that is locked is not meant to be unlocked." and quickly leaves before he is discovered. Epsilon awakens again and says he remembered something important and that it may be able to help him. After asking Caboose to talk with him in private, Simmons comments on how nothing exciting ever happens to the Red Team except for food and guns, while Sarge and Grif reply that only boring and nerdy stuff happen to the Blues. While Tucker is seen on the pedestal from the previous episode, surrounded by the angry Aliens, Epsilon asks Caboose to accompany him to a facility before nightfall because he needs to use his expertise in "ergonomics," meaning electronics, and is surprised at how easily Caboose agrees to accompanying him. Before they depart, Caboose asks Epsilon-Church if they need the previous Epsilon unit. Epsilon, upon Caboose saying its not necessary for his electronics work, says, "Who cares. Where we're going, we won't need it." As they are leaving, the Epsilon unit starts to humming. Back at Valhalla, Washington and the Meta attempt to remove Doc from the wall. Unfortunately for them, it doesn't go as they had planned since the section of the wall with Doc falls over. Transcript ''Fade in to Blue Base Washington: Alright Doc, I wanna ask you a few questions. Doc: Where'd the red guys go? Did they get away? Washington: Quiet. I'm asking you the questions, you're not asking me. Doc: What kinda questions? Washington: '''Hey I just said no questions. '''Doc: Can I ask questions later? Washington: Doc! Doc: What? Oh that's a question, sorry. Go ahead. Washington: You know what, get him out of there, I can't talk to him like this. The Meta approaches and tries to get him loose Doc: What're you- stop it. Washington: What? Well, try pulling harder then. Doc: '''Be gentle be gentle! '''Washington: Grab lower, near the centre of gravity. Doc: He's got cold hands. Washington: 'Try the codpiece. ''The Meta gives an obvious look and sound of disapproval '''Washington: Oh, uh- we're all adults here. Meta: (growls) Washington: No I don't wanna try. Doc: Don't repress your feelings. The Meta uses the grav lift to leap off the base Washington: I can't interrogate him like this, it's ridiculous. I can't believe I have to deal with this. What're we gonna do!? The Meta grabs the tow hook from the front of the jeep and tosses it up on base, trailing the cable behind it Washington: 'Hmm, that might work. ''Back in the dessert... '''Sarge: Heh heh. Seems like all the kicking and blowing up put some life back into the little guy. That's adorable. Grif: Why are all his blue parts green? Caboose: I don't know. Delta: '''Caboose, is that you? '''Caboose: Delta? Delta: '''Caboose, I need you to listen, my time is brief. Epsilon is not in control right now. But he will be again, shortly. '''Caboose: Great! Delta: Perhaps not. The encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not, historically coped with these memories well. Grif: What's that mean? Delta: We fear he may pursue certain memories in particular. Grif: '''Who is we? '''Delta: '''Myself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments. '''Grif: '''What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is happening? '''Delta: Epsilon may not yet be aware of our presence, but eventually he will be. We cannot hide forever. It is likely at this point he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen. Caboose: What cycle. Hhh! A motorcycle? A secret motorcycleit's okay you can tell me. Delta: '''He's begun to search his memories now, he is clearly looking for something. '''Caboose: Well you always did say memory is the key. Delta: Memory is the key, Caboose, but not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me. Caboose: But if he meets you in there then you can be friends. But not best friends. But, you know 'cause that job's, taken? But, you know, maybe acquaintances? Delta: If only, I, were the memory, that he's looking for. Delta shuts down, the blue parts return to blue, and Church rises back into the air Church: What? Uh, oh. Hey. I must've uh, must've passed out. Sorry 'bout that. Caboose: '''Church, you're back! '''Church: Yeah, I am. Hey Caboose, come over here wouldjya I, need to talk to you about something. Caboose: '''Okay, where are we going? Meanwhile, not far away.. '''Simmons: '''Hey guys, do you ever notice Blue team has, like a lot more stuff going on than us? '''Sarge: '''Yeah. Boring stuff. '''Grif: Nerdy stuff. Simmons: Yeah but I mean, all we ever talk about is food and guns. Grif: '''That reminds me, I'm hungry. '''Sarge: '''Stop complaining or I'll shoot ya in the head. '''Simmons: Hhh... good times. Cut to the pillar of rock where the aliens are still harassing Tucker Tucker: Stay away, don't touch me. Church: '''Hey, uh Caboose, you were the one who moved me from the Epsilon unit to this new body, right? '''Caboose: '''Oh yeah. I am really good at ergonomics. '''Church: D'uh, do you mean, electronics? Caboose: Yeah, probably. Church: Okay good. Then I need you to come with me. I just remembered something. Something that could help me. Caboose: '''Sure! '''Church: You don't wanna know the details? Caboose: '''Nope. '''Church: '''Could be dangerous. '''Caboose: Yeaaah I have armor. It's blue. Church: Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall. Caboose: Uh, you wanna bring the Epsilon unit? Church: Is it necessary to... do your thing? Caboose: Don't think so. Church: '''Then who cares. Leave it. Where we're going, we won't need it. In the meantime, Wash and the Meta have hooked the jeep's tow hook up to Doc's crotch at a great distance '''Doc: Um, are you sure this is a good idea!? Uouhouh. Washington: Alright, give it a crank. The cable straightens Washington: More power, come on, give it some gas. Gas is applied Washington: 'Almost there, just a little more... ''The part of the wall that Doc is in falls forward, landing Doc straight on his face '''Doc: Ow! Washington: Well. That's just great. Video Category:Revelation Category:Episodes